Tsuna's Luck TRAD
by Heyli13
Summary: Daemon est amusé, Tsuna est légèrement ennuyé et le reste de la famille est hautement divertis. Vraiment, Tsuna aurait du savoir qu'il n'aurait pas du faire des douceurs à Xanxus. (GiftFic pour l'aimable Shivani, prend place après la fin de 'Welkin'.)


Tsuna's Luck → La chance de Tsuna

Auteur : Shadowblayze

Traducteur : Heyli13

Correctrice : Bloody Marie 2

KHR ne m'appartient pas ainsi que la fiction. Cette dernière appartient à Shadowblayze qui m'a accordé les droits de traduction sur cette Fiction. Et KHR appartient à Akira Amano ! J'espère que vous aimerez cette traduction n'hésiter pas à me faire des retours !

Lien fic origine : s/11871102/1/Tsuna-s-Luck

Merci à: Noyr Desyre et Tsuki Banritt pour leur reviews!

Merci à: Asunaforever3, Barukku Iris et Ciel Saynen pour avoir mit en favoris.

NA : Cadeau pour le/la charmant(e) **Shivani** , basé sur l'incroyable histoire 'Welkin'.

Je vous dis bonne lecture ~

. . .

Xanxus sourit derrière la sécurité de son verre alors qu'il observait avec langueur Dino Cavallone, lancer des piques à peine voilées au Conseiller Externe à la retraite.

Iemitsu est en colère, une rougeur outragée lui montait lentement dans le cou et Xanxus profitait joyeusement du spectacle.

 _Vraiment_ , pensa Xanxus alors qu'il prenait une gorgée de son vin pour apaiser le rire qui voulait sortir de sa gorge, _l'idiot le mérite. Bien que le gamin serait probablement mieux sans lui. Le déchet aurait dû protéger sa putain de famille, ce n'est pas comme si il n'avait pas d'agents ou de pouvoir pour en faire plus que ce qu'il faisait. À quel point aurait-il été de le mettre en retraite dans cette ville de merde? Ou utiliser un syndicat yakuza allié pour surveiller? Je sais qu'il y avait au moins un Vongola- syndicat sympathique avec assez de pouvoir pour faire une telle chose à l'époque, spécialement avec ce que l'alliance Vongola avait pu offrir sur les marchés étrangers. Che, abrutis. Et il se demandait pourquoi le Decimo avait viré son cul._

Dans la décennie qui s'est écoulée depuis le Conflit des Anneaux, Xanxus s'était un peu calmé. En vérité, il était plutôt satisfait de la situation et de son sort. Le Decimo était un homme juste qui pouvait se débrouiller, tout en permettant à la Varia de nettoyer la maison.

Xanxus avait apprécié. Surtout maintenant qu'il avait grandi, se surpassant énormément et pouvait voir les choses à travers des objectifs plus calmes et équilibrés.

Une partie de lui le rendant si déraisonnablement furieux contre le Nono, était le refus de l'homme à entrer en action. Bien sûr, les Estraneo avait été décimés après le meurtre de la mère du Decimo, mais en tant que Boss de la Varia, Xanxus avait la _preuve_ irréfutable que cette pagaille aurait pu être évitée si Sawada et le Nono avaient fait leurs putain de boulots. Certes, avec le recul c'était toujours du 20/20 mais entre les désillusions de grandeur de Sawada et c'était putain de riche venant de _Xanxus,_ de tout autre. La politique vacillante entre pacification et armement du Nono, les Vongola étaient un putain de bazar.

Le Decimo, par contre, était juste et cohérent. Il avait donné beaucoup plus qu'une seconde chance que Xanxus le ferait mais le gamin les avait fait travailler. Le Decimo ne se laissait emmerder par personne, surtout pas avec ceux qui étaient impliqués dans des activités douteuses tel que le trafic d'êtres humains ou la drogue. Dans ces cas, le Decimo envoyait la Varia en liberté et autorisait Xanxus à gérer la situation.

Bien sûr, il y avait toujours des gens idiots qui pensaient qu'ils pourraient être plus malins que les Vongola mais Xanxus et ses hommes prenaient grand plaisir à écraser ces imbéciles.

Alors, Xanxus était actuellement assez content des règles du Decimo et n'était pas vraiment impatient de voir le petit morveux prendre le relais.

. . .

Tsuna se figea sur le plat principal de la soirée, lança un regard désorienté à Daemon. ''Redis-le?''

Daemon sourit de façon plutôt prédatrice et se répéta, plus pour le bénéfice des autres, rassemblés autour de la table, attendant que Tsuna ait fini la garniture du plat principal. ''J'ai dit.'' Ronronna-t-il avec tant de joie que cela en devenait _effrayant_ alors qu'il se rapprochait de son boss encore enfantin mais plus chibi. ''Que Xanxus voudrait savoir si Tsunayoshi a besoin d'exécutants ou de gardes du corps supplémentaires pour peu importe ce dans quoi il est engagé.''

''Oui, j'ai entendu ça.'' Répondit plaintivement Tsuna alors qu'il bougeait de façon robotisée le plat fini sur la table, le posa et s'assied. Il caressa distraitement les cheveux de Lambo en passant devant le jeune adolescent énergique qui avait gagné l'honneur de s'asseoir à sa gauche cette semaine dans un tournoi de paintball de classement hebdomadaire. ''Mais _pourquoi_?''

''Apparemment, il n'est pas très content avec le Undicesimo et comment se passe les choses.'' L'informa Daemon trop joyeusement pour le bien mental de Tsuna alors que l'homme plus âgé prenait sa place permanente à droite de Tsuna et tout le monde pris place pour le dîner, ce qui remplit la salle. ''L'année dernière, ton demi-frère a pris de plus en plus de conseils de cet homme et Xanxus n'est pas intéressé à regarder le déclin des Vongola. Cependant, avec une interprétation créative, Xanxus peut changer pour te servir sans trahir sa loyauté.''

''Super.'' Murmura Tsuna tout en tapotant de sa fourchette, sa salade. ''J'avais espéré que la loyauté fanatique de Xanxus au Vongola empêcherait quelque chose comme ça.''

''Tu as fait des douceurs à chaque fois que tu l'appelais au Fort pour des réunions.'' Dit Reborn avec un sourire malicieux. ''Tu aurais dû savoir ce qui allait arriver en conséquence.''

Le gémissement exagéré de Tsuna rencontra le rire ravi de sa Famille.

…

Voilà un petit OS qui accompagne la fic Welkin, en espérant que ça vous ai plus même si c'est court ^^ Ciao~


End file.
